Sur l'Autel de la Gloire
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Être connue, c'est aussi parfois... Kyoko x Ren / Chapitre n 6 en ligne :)
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici mon tout premier essaie sur Skip Beat ! :)

Etant mon tout premier travail sur ce manga, j'espère avoir tout de même réussi à rendre une histoire correcte !

Elle prend place pendant le tournage de Box R, avant l'apparition des frères et sœur Heels.

La fic devrait se faire en 5, voir 6 chapitres. Actuellement le 4ème est presque terminé. Mon avancée en écriture est visible sur mon profil ;)

Merci aux personnes qui prendrons le temps de me lire !:D

**Sur l'Hôtel de la Gloire**

Prologue

Les pas se succédaient et les figures exécutées les unes après les autres se ressemblaient. Kyoko tournait en rond sur le trottoir depuis trente minutes déjà, traçant inlassablement le symbole de l'infini sur le sol. Elle n'osait pas rentrer dans l'appartement qui lui faisait face, ne sachant même pas si Tsuruga-san était arrivé ou pas. Arborant sa tenue rose criarde, elle baissait la tête et se parlait toute seule, essayant de se convaincre. Mais ses tentatives échouaient toujours, finissant toujours par se rappeler que la veille, elle avait de nouveau mis Tsuruga-san en colère. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il s'était mis en colère, mais elle ne se trompait presque jamais à ce sujet, lorsqu'il avait vu Shôtarou la tenir par le bras et se disputer de nouveau avec elle, son « mini-elle détecteur de colère » s'était précipitée sur l'acteur.

Dernièrement elle voyait souvent Tsuruga-san arriver lorsque que « ce crétin de Shôtarou » et elle avaient une dispute en privé.

Kyoko s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, le dos voûté et les épaules rentrées. Le visage désespéré et triste, elle se demandait comment elle allait se faire pardonner.

Sur le siège passager avant, un portable vibra. L'horloge du véhicule indiquait minuit et deux minutes. La journée s'était terminée tard et la route était très calme, silencieusement éclairée. Dans la voiture, pas de musique, on entendait juste le doux son du moteur bercer le chauffeur et le portable sursauter avec véhémence.

Tsuruga Ren tendit le bras et décrocha, faisant taire l'appareil plus nerveux que nécessaire.

« Allo ? »

Au bout du fil, la voix très familière de son manager répondit, comme soulagé.

« Ren... J'ai cru que tu ne répondrais jamais ! »

« Yashiro-san, téléphoner au volant n'est pas très approprié... »

Le manager soupira à l'autre bout de la ligne. Son protégé était définitivement du genre « bon élève ». Il ne fumait pas - ou plus, d'après ses informations -, ne provoquait aucun scandale dans la presse et était décrit comme un acteur modèle.

« Ren, Kyoko a appelé tout à l'heure pour savoir à qu'elle heure tu finissais le travail »

« ... »

Tsuruga Ren resta songeur. Il n'était plus étonné d'entendre son manager lui annoncer que la jeune femme s'était renseigné sur son planning. Cependant, avec la scène de la veille, dont les détails n'avaient pas quitté Ren de la journée, l'acteur s'en étonna. Il avait passé la journée à regretter de ne pas avoir su se contrôler et à se demander qu'elle serait la réaction de la jeune actrice à leur prochaine rencontre. Silencieusement, il se mis à craindre de la voir de nouveau avec cette expression peinée et apeurée, le fuyant comme la peste.

« Ren ? »

Se rendant compte qu'il en avait oublié la conversation, l'acteur se repris.

« Ah, pardon Yashiro-san. Et, vous a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle avait en tête ? »

« Non... j'ai soupçonné qu'elle allait t'attendre devant chez toi. Mais je m'inquiète toujours quant elle fait ça à cette heure ci... »

Tsuruga Ren ne pu pas s'empêcher de hocher la tête dans l'affirmative tout en jetant un coup d'œil machinal à la pendule du véhicule. Bien qu'elle ait pris l'habitude de l'attendre, il était fort imprudent pour elle d'être dehors à une heure aussi tardive, surtout lorsque l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle commençait à être connue. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux également, lorsqu'il l'a découvrait soudain devant chez lui, ce qui fut le cas lorsqu'il bifurqua dans sa rue. Il ne put réprimer un sourire, même s'il ne savait pas comment aborder le dilemme de la veille.

« Yashiro-san, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Elle est là et comme d'habitude, semble aller très bien... »

Son manager rassuré, il clôtura la conversation, non sans entendre une petite voix intérieure lui répéter ce qu'il venait d'affirmer...

_« Aller très bien »...hein..._

Ce fut une expression complexe qui s'afficha sur le visage de Ren alors. Un mélange d'amusement, de désarrois et de remord. Il la voyait déjà prête à se prosterner une nouvelle fois sur le sol s'il osait faire la moindre réflexion. Il se gara doucement et pris le temps de sortir, tout en affichant un sourire apaisant.

« Mogami-san... »

L'expression de la jeune fille afficha milles visages. Entre l'anxiété et l'envie de s'excuser, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé. Tsugura-san mis fin à son supplice sans attendre, refusant de voir la fille qui lui plaisait tant ainsi plus longtemps.

« Mogami-san...tout va bien, pas besoin de s'excuser... »

Ren avait désormais la main précipitamment placée sous le front de la jeune fille, lui évitant de se prosterner. Il devenait habitué à ses réactions brusques.

« Puis-je demander ce qui t'amènes chez moi aussi tard ? »

Il utilisait un ton doux, palliant sa faiblesse de la veille, se demandant si un jour, il saurait se retenir et éviter ce genre de situations.

Kyoko leva les yeux vers son sempai, affichant l'air d'une enfant prise en faute. Quelques minutes encore avant elle savait, dans les grandes lignes, ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Mais maintenant qu'il lui faisait face, lui accordant même le privilège de lui pardonner... elle ne savait plus rien. A cet instant, Kyoko aurait désiré plus que tout autre chose qu'il la réprimande comme il en avait l'habitude, avant. Il aurait raison de lui en vouloir. La jeune actrice se remémora l'instant où son ennemis -Shôtarou- était avec elle dans un coin reculé à se disputer encore pour des histoires puériles. Ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'une actrice. Kyoko se senti défaillir à cette pensée, quand bien même Ren ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

« Je... »

« Et si nous montions ?... Attendre dans la rue n'est pas le meilleur endroit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsuruga-san abordait les choses avec douceur, s'estimant chanceux de ne pas l'avoir effrayée. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer comment Kyoko appréhendait cette situation. Sûrement se sentait-elle coupable de s'être encore laissée aller à se battre avec le chanteur, oubliant l'image d'actrice qu'elle devait afficher. Et sans doute se disait-elle que lui même devait être déçu. Ren soupira doucement puis ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

L'appartement était comme toujours très spacieux et calme, un peu à l'image de son résident. Ce dernier laissa la jeune fille s'installer à la table basse tandis qu'il alla préparer le thé. Il l'observa tout au long de sa préparation mais pas un seul instant elle ne sorti de son silence... Mieux valait-il sûrement changer de sujet.

« Mogami-san... »

Kyoko détourna la tête , à ses côtés, Tsuruga-san posait une tasse de thé fumante qui dégageait un doux parfum fruité.

« Le tournage du nouveau drama, « Box R », se passe t-il bien ? »

Devant le regard sans reproches de son sempai et soulagée par le changement de sujet, Kyoko se radoucit et la tension dans ses épaules s'envola. C'est avec plaisir qu'un sourire apparu sur son visage et qu'elle répondit, complètement libérée. Elle se sentait toujours un peu coupable mais savoir Tsugura-san disposé à oublier la rendait étrangement légère.

Elle leva les bras haut au dessus de la tête, s'étirant après une nuit calme peuplée de rêves enchantés. Il était tôt, le tournage de Box R démarrant de bonne heure. La veille elle n'avait pas menti à Ren, le tournage allait pour le mieux depuis qu'elle avait « trouvé » sa façon de jouer et que les querelles internes avaient cessées.

Elle se prépara et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. C'était bien le moment le plus important de la journée, si elle voulait être en grande forme. Bien qu'elle se fusse mise au régime, elle ne manquait pas un seul repas. Le régime avait d'ailleurs du mal à progresser tellement son personnage était très libre à ce sujet.

Dans la cuisine, sa place était déjà préparée et à côté trônait une lettre seule lui étant adressée. Intriguée, Kyoko l'attrapa et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il était très étonnant pour elle de recevoir quelque courrier que ce soit. Au fil de la lecture ses yeux s'agrandirent...

« Qu'est-ce que... »


	2. Missive

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis très contente des premiers retours concernant cette fic !:D Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux concernant les chapitres suivants !

Juste une petite rectification, je disais dans le prologue, en présentation, que l'histoire se situait avant les frères Heels. En fait, à ce moment là les frères Heels sont déjà crées. Box R est en tournage et Ren n'a pas encore réalisé la cascade pour Dark Moon :)

**Remerciements :**

**Neliia :**

Haha mais voyons, tu commences à me connaître, j'arrête souvent là où tu n'aimes pas :P

Tu découvriras une partie des réponses juste en dessous !:D

Oui, comme j'ai bien avancé et que la fic n'est pas longue, voici déjà le chapitre :) Bonne lecture, même si ça risque de te sortir de Sore wa ! ^^

**Ophelie.r**

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps pour un petit commentaire ! Je pense que je suis comme toi, j'aime les histoires qui respectent les personnages au maximum (et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai attendu longtemps avant de me pencher sur Skip Beat). Je vais essayer de les respecter un maximum, mais n'hésites pas à me dire si un détail te trouble ! (que je puisse rectifier l'attitude du personnage dans la suite de l'histoire) !

Bonne lecture !:)

**Natsu Heel :**

Voici le chapitre n°1 :) J'espère que ta curiosité sera satisfaite !

* * *

**Sur l'Hôtel de la Gloire**

**Chapitre 1 : Missives**

« _Chère Kyoko,_

_Je suis ravi de pouvoir prendre enfin contact avec toi. Tu ne t'imagine pas le travail qu'il m'a fallut afin de trouver où tu habites. Félicites moi ! _

_Ça a été un travail très long mais je suis enfin récompensé, je peux te parler._

_Tu es extraordinaire. _

_Ton jeu est fabuleux._

_Les gens ne se rendent pas encore suffisamment compte de ton talent. Mais Moi, je le voit._

_A très bientôt._

_Je t'aime._

_Mr. ? _»

Si son visage parut d'abord surpris, il prit une teinte pâle au fil où sa lecture du courrier progressait. Un admirateur ? Tous les courriers, quant il y en avait, arrivaient directement à LME. Le stress monta alors en Kyoko. Elle se rappelait encore les frissons de terreur ressentis à Karuizawa face au Beagle des Enfers et ce courrier là lui donnait l'impression de replonger dans les abysses de la crainte.

Elle était écrite à la main très proprement, sûrement à la plume et à l'encre noire. Les derniers mots lui firent froid dans le dos tout en s'imprimant sur ses rétines... « _Je t'aime_... ». Très vite elle en oublia de manger et lorsque l'heure se rappela à ses bons souvenirs, il était grand temps de partir. Distraitement elle plia la lettre et la glissa dans son sac. Elle songerait plus tard de la suite à donner à cet étrange missive.

* * *

Le trajet fut pour Kyoko plein de pensées diverses. Son rôle de Setsuka l'avais faite progresser autant dans son jeu d'acteur que dans sa compréhension de son senpai. Elle se surprenait parfois à quitter le personnage de Natsu pour se retrouver comme Setsuka. Le tournage de Box R avançait rapidement, tous avaient pris leur marques et elle était impatiente d'en voir les premiers résultats, une fois les premiers épisodes diffusés. De même, elle ne « tombait » pas trop sur Shô et ce pour sa plus grande satisfaction. La dernière rencontre ayant amené à Kyoko de drôles de répercussions.

C'est en rêvassant qu'elle heurta quelqu'un à qui elle assura ses plates excuses.

* * *

Dans un appartement éloigné de la ville, un peu miteux mais pas encore branlant, des pas raisonnèrent. Des pas lourds étouffés par un large tapis bleu. Une armoire grinça de douleur lorsque l'on fit s'ouvrir à contre cœur ses portes. A l'intérieur, plusieurs photos : des photos de magasines et des clichés amateurs représentant tous Kyoko. Elle apparaissait dans son rôle de Dark Moon, dans ses apparitions télévisées et aussi dans sa tenue rose, sortant de LME, de Daruyama, du lycée... La personne alluma quelques bougies et plaça au centre de ce petit hôtel à la gloire de la jeune actrice un simple élastique blanc qui était tombé de sa poche plus tôt, en le percutant.

Il admira son œuvre quelques instants puis se mis à écrire avec application une autre lettre... il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oubli.

* * *

Revenant de sa journée de travail le visage illuminé, oubliant tout le négatif que la vie pouvait porter, Kyoko rentra à Daruyama. Il faisait toujours bon rentrer à la maison après une très bonne journée. Il faisait encore jour dehors et le restaurant renvoyait déjà d'excellentes odeurs.

La patronne ne fut pas longue à l'accueillir très chaleureusement, toujours heureuse de voir la jeune femme rentrer à la maison.

« Kyoko-chan ! Tu as encore reçu du courrier! Un jeune garçon l'a déposé dans l'après midi. »

Kyoko effectua un retrait bondissant à l'extérieur, toutes antennes dehors. Elle scanna méticuleusement les environs, ne visionnant aucun mouvement suspect. Le stress monta en elle lorsqu'elle remit les pieds dans le restaurant et vit l'enveloppe dans les mains de la patronne. Elle la prit avec précaution et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Elle sortie d'abord la première lettre, soigneusement cachée dans son sac et l'étala sur la table. Elle évita soigneusement de lire ce qui y était écrit. Puis, avec lenteur elle ouvrit la seconde, plus épaisse. Il y avait une lettre manuscrite du même genre que la précédente et une photo volée d'elle sortant de LME. Avant même de lire le contenu du papier Kyoko lâcha tout, un frisson glacé lui parcourant l'échine. Comment avait-il eut cette photo ? Quand ? Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas vu ? Combien en avait-il, comme ça ? L'actrice blêmit. Elle se décida alors à lire le mot l'accompagnant.

« _Chère Kyoko,_

_Rebonjour. J'espère que tu vas toujours bien, tu semblais dans la lune cet après midi. Tu ne devrais pas, ce n'est pas bon pour toi._

_Pour te remonter le moral, voici l'un de mes plus beaux clichés. Je penses tu vas l'aimer, il te met en valeur à la perfection, je sais exactement sous quel angle tu es la plus belle._

_A très bientôt_

_Je t'aime._

_Mr ? »_

Les mots lui manquèrent pour décrire les sentiments qui déferlaient en elle à la fin de sa lecture. Le ton était différent du mot du matin et cela glaçait le sang dans ses veines, trembler ses doigts gelés. Il y avait un gros problème. Que devait-elle faire ? La panique montait rapidement en Kyoko. Elle le savait, gérer ceci était hors de ses compétences. L'image de Ren défila devant ses yeux. Il était celui avec qui elle se sentait le plus en sécurité, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'ennuyer avec ceci, de plus qu'il ne s'était rien passé encore. Mais là était le soucis, devait-elle attendre que _quelque chose_ se passe pour agir ?

_Dois-je en parler au Président ?..._

Mais Kyoko écarta très vite cette dernière idée, ne sachant pas avec qu'elle extravagance le Président réagirait. La jeune fille se sentie un peu perdue et très inquiète. Y aurait-il une autre lettre demain matin, l'attendant en silence sur la table ? Serait-il encore placé quelque part en embuscade, à l'affût d'une photo volée ? Elle ne se senti d'un coup pas en sécurité, même seule dans sa propre chambre. C'était un sentiment oppressant. Elle prit alors spontanément son téléphone et composa un numéro qui commençait à lui être familier... Mais Ren ne répondit pas.

_Sûrement n'a t-il pas encore terminé sa journée, _pensa Kyoko alors que le répondeur s'enclenchait avec un léger bip.

« Ha...heu...Excusez-moi, Tsuruga-san... Je suis vraiment navrée, je crois que je me suis trompée de numéro ! Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses ! »

Annonça t-elle dans la précipitation. Elle ne pouvait pas le déranger en plein travail, pas pour deux lettres et une petite inquiétude. Mais elle resterait sur ses gardes...

* * *

Le regard surpris et le portable dans la mains droite, Ren confirma le nom inscrit dans les appels entrants. Il était très rare pour la jeune actrice de le joindre directement sur ses heures de travail, elle appelait plus généralement Yashiro, plus disponible pour lui répondre. Les seules fois ou elle se le permettait, à grand renfort de politesses, étaient pour un conseil avisé urgent où une grosse inquiétude. C'est avec un intérêt piqué que la star composa alors le code de sa messagerie.

Le message était très court cette fois et rempli d'excuses. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi Tsuruga Ren n'imaginait pas sa kouhai se tromper de numéro... Et ce, en essayant sans succès de ne pas prendre note du ton étrange de la jeune fille...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rappeler, le travail recommençant.

* * *

Sa nuit avait été agitée et, au milieu des fées et des lutins, il y avait cette nuit un étrange petit gnome dont la tête ressemblait à un appareil photo.

Le rêve n'avait duré que peu de temps, mais assez pour montrer l'agitation intérieur de Kyoko, qui se réveilla bien plus tôt que prévu, d'humeur un peu maussade. Ce gnome photographe aux missives étranges ne quittait pas ses pensées et ce fut donc avec une crainte justifiée qu'elle se prépara puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Et à côté de son repas trônait cette enveloppe blanche qui portait son nom calligraphié.


	3. Cette fois ci

**Note :** Toujours aussi ravie des retours sur ce petit projet, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps :) En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours !

_Ophelie.R_

Merci beaucoup ! J'espère vraiment que mon histoire tiendra la route ! Tu as raison, si Ren l'apprend... ça va barder ! :D J'ai hâte qui l'apprennent !

_Natsu Heel :_

Voici ^^

_Neliia :_

Hahaha Oui, c'est un vrai malade... et c'est pour ça qu'il sera un personnage très intéressant à travailler !

_Angie-Tenshi :_

Merci pour le rectificatif... où comment faire mon boulet en une leçon... et en titre en plus de ça !

Je suis par contre ravie de lire ta review ! J'espère continuer à faire des chapitres qui te ferons écrire dans le même registre:P

_Satozuki :_

Et je ne te ferais pas attendre plus longtemps !:D Très bonne lecture !

_Haelavel :_

Niaha et c'est pas fini XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sur l'Autel de la Gloire**

**Chapitre 2 : Cette fois-ci**

_« Chère Kyoko,_

_Ma très belle princesse des ombres, j'espère que ta nuit a été agréable. Je n'ai, de mon côté, pas arrêté de penser à toi. _

_Poseras tu pour moi, aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais tellement un cliché de toi, me regardant directement... _

_Il me semble que tu vas au lycée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis impatient de te voir me montrer ton plus beau sourire ! _

_Prends bien soin de toi, _

_à tout à l'heure !_

_Je t'aime._

_Mr ? »_

La jeune fille cacha rapidement le papier dans sa poche, paniquée par l'idée même que cette personne connaissait son emploi du temps. Sans tarder ce sentiment oppressant d'insécurité l'envahi. Elle se sentait espionnée. Les yeux écarquillés, les mains tremblantes, elle bataillait pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Cette sensation qu'elle connaissait la repris, la peur d'être la proie. L'envie d'être dans le périmètre de Ren s'installa alors de nouveau. Seulement, une simple kouhai ne pouvait pas le déranger...

Elle ne pouvait pas aller au lycée. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller à LME sans rien de prévu... et sortir actuellement... Kyoko se trouva coincée. Quel autre choix avait-elle que de rester à Daruyama ? Le regard triste, elle remonta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le portable situé dans sa poche vibra avec insistance. L'ambiance sur le plateau était calme et dans sa loge, Ren était tranquillement installé, relisant son script. Plongé dans son travail, il hésita longuement à répondre. Cependant, espérant secrètement qu'il s'agisse de Kyoko, il prit le mobile en main.

_Hm ? Le Président ?_

« Allo ? »

Son ton était inquisiteur et alerte. Même le grand Ren ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, avec le « Boss ».

« Ren... je ne vais pas tergiverser, as tu vu Mogami-kun ? »

Dans un froncement de sourcil brusque et avec une voix au ton résolument inquiet, l'acteur repris.

« Comment ? Non pas aujourd'hui... Pourquoi, quelque chose est arrivé ?»

« Sûrement rien d'inquiétant. Je te demande car je sais que vous finissez souvent ensemble... Le lycée a appelé pour demander si elle avait un travail imprévu, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas venue aujourd'hui. Elle n'en a pas de prévu aujourd'hui. Et son portable est éteint. Je ne sais donc pas où elle se trouve. »

Si le Président n'avait pas encore remarqué l'inquiétude de la star, ce qui était improbable en soi, le fait que Ren lui raccroche au nez était suffisamment évocateur. Un demi sourire aux lèvres, ne craignant rien d'important, il se frotta les mains. Tsuruga-kun allait bien vite la retrouver.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna à Daruyama dans un bruit répétitif. Et ce fut la femme qui, après quatre sonnerie décrocha.

« Daruyama bonjour ! »

« Ah...Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis un collègue de travail de Mogami-san... Je cherche à la contacter mais son portable est éteint... »

« Ah, Kyoko-chan est ici ! Y a t-il un problème ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait rester ici aujourd'hui ! »

Ren tiqua. La jeune fille n'était absolument pas du genre à s'octroyer une journée de la sorte, oubliant ses responsabilités et ses rendez-vous. Il l'imaginait déjà faire de longs discours sur l'importance d'aller à l'école.

« Excusez-moi pour le dérangement mais, serait-il possible de lui parler ? »

« Oooh oui bien sûr, ne quittez pas ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres, qui se ressentait dans son intonation au téléphone, la femme posa le combiné et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Aucun son n'en sortait, pas même les étranges bruits si familiers à la jeune femme. Elle frappa doucement et ouvrit la porte, donnant sur une Kyoko occupée à des travaux manuels.

« Kyoko-chan ! Il y a quelqu'un de ton travail au téléphone »

La jeune actrice afficha un air coupable. C'était un incroyable manque de sens des responsabilités que d'avoir loupé l'école aujourd'hui et, en plus, d'avoir coupé son téléphone. Cela allait contre tous ses principes. Pourtant, ce jour, elle ne se voyait absolument pas sortir. Pire, son sang lui criait de se cacher. C'était un démon, c'était certain. Un démon qui se cachait et l'épiait. L'un de ces monstres qui vous trouve quand bien même vous essayez de vous dissimuler du mieux possible... Kyoko se leva doucement et descendit prendre le coup de téléphone. Dans sa voix se sentait toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

« Mogami au téléphone, j'écoute »

« Bonjour, Mogami-san... »

Le combinet manqua lui échapper des mains. A l'autre bout de la ligne, Tsuruga Ren et sa douce voix s'adressait à elle. Kyoko se sentit misérable. Vis à vis du professionnalisme de son sempai, ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui était pire que tout. Pourtant, pourquoi ne sentait-elle aucun reproche dans sa voix ? Elle l'entendit poursuivre après lui avoir renvoyé ses salutations.

« Le Président était inquiet de savoir ou tu te trouvais. »

Ren ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais, mais il avait été bien plus inquiet que le Boss. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une journée d'école. Mais ceci et son message mystérieux sur son répondeur... puis la voix coupable qu'elle possédait à ce moment précis mettait tous les sens de Ren en alerte. Mais qui disait qu'elle ne ferait pas comme à Karuisawa ? Peut être allait-elle simplement lui dire que tout allait pour le mieux quand, au final, rien n'allait ? Comment pouvait-il arriver à ce qu'elle lui parle de son problème ?

Il l'entendit se confondre en excuse, l'imaginant très bien se courber autant que possible afin d'expier sa faute.

« Mogami-san... Il n'y a pas de raison de s'excuser autant. A dire vrai, j'étais inquiet depuis le message que tu as laissé sur mon répondeur et voulais te demander si je pouvais t'être d'une quelconque aide ? »

Elle le savait. Il avait parfaitement lu dans son jeu du faux numéro. Il n'y avait pas pire excuse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le gêner dans son travail pour quelques lettres anonymes d'un démon venu des enfers. Elle s'esquiva donc.

« Je suis désolée Tsuruga-san de vous avoir dérangé dans votre travail à cause d'une inquiétude qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais cela va beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

« En es-tu sûre ? »

« Parfaitement ! Faites-moi confiance, tout va bien ! »

Le ton était enjoué mais n'était pas sans lui rappeler Karuisawa. Il insista.

« Tu m'en parlerais _cette fois-ci_ si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas, Mogami-san ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Je ne voudrais pas répéter la même erreur ! »

_... ce n'est sûrement rien... _Se murmura t-elle alors que Ren prenait congé de la conversation. D'ici demain et le tournage de Box R, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.


	4. Une ombre dans la nuit

**Note :**

C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires :D Vraiment merci !

**Remerciements :**

_Ophelie.R :_

C'est vrai qu'après son expérience passée, il est ridicule de continuer à cacher ces choses... mais je pense que Kyoko pourrait réagir ainsi ! Elle a un grand sens du respect des aînés.

Je ne traîne pas ! (c'est exceptionnel XD)

_Angie-Tenshi18 :_

Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais Kyoko est un personnage assez complexe à gérer ! Si dans les grandes lignes ses réactions sont prévisibles, son côté excentrique est très compliqué à dépeindre !

Les commentaires, lorsqu'ils sont justifiés et constructifs sont toujours les bienvenues ! J'encourage vraiment tout le monde à donner son avis ! (si l'on garde un point de vu unique, on ne progresse pas je pense) :D

_Neliia :_

Oh si, elle a bien appris un peu... mais chasse le naturel et il revient au galop :P

Haha je vois mal Kyoko filer voir le Boss aussi vite XD  
Aller, suite !

* * *

**Sur l'Autel de la Gloire**

**Chapitre 3 : Une ombre dans la nuit**

Les yeux de la jeune femme exprimaient tout un panel de sentiments variés. De la surprise à la peur, en passant par la détresse. Sous ses yeux, une autre lettre ouverte sur une même écriture devenue, malgré tout le soin qui semblait lui être apporté, effrayante et angoissante.

« _Chère Kyoko,_

_Je suis très en colère, tu sais bien que j'attendais impatiemment de te voir... _

_Tu ne dois pas faire espérer les gens ainsi !_

_Tu mériterais d'être punie pour m'avoir fais ça, à Moi._

_Pensant que tu as compris, j'espère te voir aujourd'hui._

_Je t'aime toujours, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Mr ? »_

Pourquoi Kyoko se sentait-elle comme une enfant prise en faute alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait ? Comment réussissait-il ce tour de force ? Les mots « colère » et « punition » raisonnaient dans sa tête. Aujourd'hui, elle devait sortir pour se rendre sur le tournage de Box R, le savait-il ? Serait-il là ? Recevrait-elle demain, une photo d'elle dans la rue ou sur le tournage ? Que devait-elle faire... Plusieurs gouttes d'une sueur froide et lente roulèrent le long de sa tempe, comme une matérialisation de la peur qui régnait dans tout son être.

Plus le temps avançait, plus les aiguilles de la pendule approchaient la jeune femme du moment fatidique ou elle devrait mettre un pied dehors. Elle n'allait pas se défiler, elle allait y aller. Mais Kyoko le ferait la crainte au ventre et tout radar prêt à lui donner la direction de la menace.

Parallèlement s'installait dans son esprit l'envie et la certitude qu'il fallait mettre quelqu'un dans la confidence. Et la personne qui apparaissait à elle n'était autre que Ren dont elle redoutait, malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour l'aider, de le déranger.

* * *

Les sonneries se succédaient sans que jamais Tsuruga Ren ne décroche. Nul doute que l'acteur était d'ors et déjà au travail. Devait-elle lui laisser un message ? Le « bip » du répondeur raisonna à son oreille lorsqu'elle raccrocha. Ce genre de chose ne devait pas être dite via cet appareil. Kyoko rangea son téléphone dans son sac et, toute concentration placée dans ses radars, elle fis le premier pas qui la mènerait à son propre travail.

* * *

Il n'y avait eu à priori personne dans la rue, dans les transports ni aux portes du lieu de tournage. S'était-il lassé ? Non, sûrement pas. La jeune fille souffla cependant un grand coup, ici, parmi toute l'équipe du tournage, elle ne risquait rien.

Les scènes se succédèrent alors, l'empêchant de laisser son esprit aller à quelques pérégrinations stressantes sur l'identité de son admirateur. Kyoko se demandait toujours pourquoi elle, qui il était et comment s'en débarrasser. Un frisson remonta tout son dos à la simple idée de pouvoir le croiser sur le chemin du retour. Aujourd'hui, elle finirait tard. Très certainement lorsqu'elle rentrerait, la nuit serait déjà tombée. Devait-elle tenter de passer par chez Ren, pour lui expliquer ? Alors que s'engageait la dernière heure de tournage, Kyoko profita d'un instant de répits pour téléphoner au manager de Ren.

* * *

Le portable de l'acteur s'excita sur le siège passager. La nuit était tombée et le calme régnait dans la rue. Dans l'esprit de l'acteur, c'était la sensation de déjà vue qui planait dans l'air. Il ne tarda pas, cette fois, à décrocher.

« Allo ? »

« Ren ! Je t'appelais pour te prévenir que Kyoko a demandé après ton emploi du temps de ce soir... »

Yukihito parlait avec de la malice dans la voix. Il aimait voir comment ces deux là passaient autant de temps ensemble en dehors du travail. Ren devait être heureux... et pourtant, ce n'est pas du bonheur qui raisonna dans la voix de l'homme, qui raccrocha peut de temps après, laissant son manager sur sa faim.

* * *

Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'était pas prudent de l'attendre devant chez lui à cette heure de la nuit ? Plus que ça, il sentait que quelque chose la tracassait, quelque chose dont encore une fois, elle n'avait pas désiré lui faire part. Pourtant, il sentait que son apparition de ce soir avait une relation avec ceci. S'était-elle décidée ? Surtout qu'elle avait tenté de l'appeler dans l'après midi, sans lui laisser de message. Préférait-il quand elle n'en laissait pas... ou quand le message ne comportait rien ? Il ne savait pas trop lequel était de meilleur augure.

La bifurcation pour sa rue était proche, serait-elle là ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait demandé son emploi du temps, Kyoko se trouvait bel et bien présente devant son appartement...et effrayé, Ren appuya sur l'accélérateur pour être prêt d'elle le plus vite possible.


	5. Tension

**Note :**

Je vois que vous rentrez bien dans l'histoire ! Ça tombe bien, moi aussi :D Aller, on y retourne ? Toujours un grand merci pour vos commentaires !

**Merci à :**

_Neliia :_

J'ai hâte d'écrire la réaction de Ren également !

Continues d'imaginer !:D On verra si ça correspond !

_Ophelie.R :_

Haha vas-y, proteste ! Mais moi, je continuerais de faire -mais pas tout le temps je te rassure- ce type de fin ! :P

J'aimerais bien le dépeindre en BJ, ce serait un challenge ! A voir pour plus tard...:P

_Angie-Tenshi18 :_

Haha Merci ! Lory est certes... haut en couleur et « un peu » du genre à se méler des affaires des autres, mais un tel coup j'ai du mal à l'imaginer XD

Je pense que l'on peux dire de ce chapitre ci qu'il est encore « un cran au dessus » :D J'espère qu'il continuera de te plaire !

_Mathildecullen19 :_

Je ne sais pas si Shô irait jusqu'à lui faire ce genre de coup... Surtout après l'épisode Karuisawa où il a bien stressé aussi pour elle !

Merci beaucoup de me suivre sur cette petite histoire :) Bientôt la fin !

**Chapitre 4**

**Tension **

Cette vision l'avait frappé d'effroi, glaçant son sang dans l'instant. Même la musique légère qui passait en fond sonore à la radio ne put radoucir l'ambiance dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Dans la nuit et la rue habituellement tranquille où jamais rien d'extraordinaire n'était à signaler, se déroulait un événement que Ren avait craint depuis longtemps. Après les quelques secondes nécessaires à l'enregistrement de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, l'homme écrasa de son pied lourd et pressé l'accélérateur.

En lui à ce moment donné, il n'y avait plus de Ren, de Kuon... Il y avait lui, dans son ensemble, toutes personnalités confondues et une peur omniprésente. La peur que la fille un peu naïve et excentrique, mais si spéciale à ses yeux...

... ne laisse place à un vide.

* * *

Elle était arrivée depuis environ dix minutes. Un temps à double tranchant. D'un côté, il lui permettait de se préparer à faire face à Tsuruga-san, à sa surprise, son incompréhension et à sa rancune de ne le prévenir que maintenant. De l'autre, Kyoko ne parvenait pas à penser aux paroles qu'elle prononcerait. Les secondes défilaient devant ses yeux comme autant de petits rappels du temps restant avant la colère Divine. Ce temps, elle le voulait et le haïssait à la fois, rassurée et angoissée par sa longueur.

Pour sortir de cette roue sans fin, Kyoko repensa aux lettres. Des missives qu'elle avait apportées avec elle, désirant l'avis de Ren sur leur sujet. Ces lettres étaient angoissantes. Elles étaient joliment écrites mais véhiculaient dans leur sillage des intentions dont Kyoko était certaine de ne pas appréhender l'ampleur. Leur contenu faisait peur, et leur régularité aussi. Elle avait l'impression d'être espionnée et de ne pouvoir rentrer chez elle sans être accueillie par cette enveloppe blanche devenue si détestable. Une simple enveloppe blanche était devenue une nuisance, une peur... La jeune femme émit un rire nerveux à la pensée qu'il en fallait décidément peu pour s'immiscer dans l'esprit des gens.

Un frisson la parcouru alors. Non que le vent soit frais, il était même plutôt agréable mais, repenser aux événements lui rappela les mises en garde répétée de l'acteur quant à son habitude de l'attendre devant chez lui, seule. Il n'avait pas tord, loin de là même. Dans l'esprit de Kyoko seulement, Ren était l'équivalent de la sûreté et de la sérénité d'esprit. Du moins, elle le ressentait ainsi.

Ceci dit, alors que son attente approchait les vingt minutes, la jeune fille se surpris à imaginer des choses. Des choses auxquelles elle ne devrait pas penser. Se rendre ici était assurément une bonne idée. Comment cette «_ personne_ » saurait-elle ? Kyoko angoissa.

N'avait-il pas eu des photos d'elle alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir ?

N'était-il pas parfaitement au courant de son emploi du temps ?

Kyoka serra dans son poing la pierre « Kuon » si fort que sa main l'en fit souffrir. Dans son esprit, il n'était plus question de remercier le temps de retarder Ren... Elle voulait le voir déboucher tranquillement au coin de la rue... Elle voulait le voir sourire de gentillesse, de calme...

Son cœur s'allégea lorsque des phares et le son caractéristique de sa voiture se firent voir et entendre. Dans quelques secondes maintenant, il serait devant elle et ses peurs, ses démons, seraient envolés au moins pour la prochaine heure...

Le soulagement pénétra en elle comme un bonbon tout doux que l'on a pas mangé depuis des mois. Il s'installa dans son être doucement la faisant pétiller de bonheur... jusqu'à ce que la réalité revienne. Contrairement à son habitude, la voiture ne poursuivit pas sa route tranquillement, mais, dans un crissement de pneus accéléra comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Le cœur de Kyoko s'emballa, frappant sa poitrine vite et fort comme un petit animal en panique. Dans un réflexe conditionné, elle se retourna et là... elle vit. Elle vit cette ombre, cette inhabituelle et grande ombre si proche d'elle. Une ombre qui s'immobilisa un instant, semblant hésiter... Puis qui, semblant soudain entendre le bruit de la voiture lancée à vive allure, s'en alla en courant. L'ombre alla vite et elle l'aperçu bifurquer dans une rue adjacente pour disparaître dans la nuit comme il était arrivé.

Maintenant, Kyoko entendait parfaitement la panique de son propre cœur, tandis que son corps, dont la solidité des jambes avait été vaincue par la peur, restait pétrifié au sol, les yeux perdus sur cette sombre allée quelques mètres plus loin. Alors que les secondes s'égrainaient, les tremblements de ses membres s'amplifiaient pour s'harmoniser avec son cœur palpitant.

Au fond de ses yeux, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose : le regard noir et passionné d'une ombre venue d'ailleurs.


	6. Craintes partagées

Note :

La fic tire sur sa fin ! Serais-je capable de garder le cap et de parvenir à vous captiver jusqu'à la ce moment crucial ?

Comme vous l'aurez compris, il y aura un peu plus de 5 chapitres ;)

Note 2, je sais, ou je suppose, que certaines personnes espéraient une réaction autre de la part de Ren... Mais c'est vraiment ainsi que je le perçois... :)

Note 3 : Pour les curieux, étant donné que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de régulier qui poste toutes les semaines le même jour …:P... chaque foisque j'avance sur l'écriture d'un chapitre, je note l'avancée et la date de mise à jour dans mon profil, n'hésitez donc pas à y faire un petit tour !

**Merci à :**

**Natsu Heel : **

Que voici ;) Bonne lecture en attendant la suite !

**Neliia :**

En parlant de pierre Kuon aimant à problème, il le lui a dit, le Beagle, qu'elle était pleine de mauvaises ondes !

Niark, je dirais option 3 !

**Ophelie.r :**

Mouaaaaa ? Non jamais ! :D

Quasi parfaite c'est peut être un peu « too much » ?! Ce chapitre ci, je ne le cache pas, n'est pas le meilleur. Très loin de là même. Je me penche de suite sur le suivant !

**Estellee :**

Merci beaucoup ! :D ça me fait très plaisir !

**Angie-Tenshi18 :**

Haaan merciiiiiii ! Du coup, je me sens un peu minable avec mon chapitre de transition là mais bon, il est nécessaire au chapitre suivant ^^

Mais comment je vais arriver à finir cette fic, vu le stress que c'est d'essayer de faire chaque fois un meilleur chapitre que le précédent !

J'espère franchement avoir ton avis jusqu'à la toute fin !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Crainte partagée**

Son esprit était brumeux et autour d'elle, la rue était éteinte, sombre et dangereuse. Il n'y avait devant Kyoko que l'allée qui matérialisait ses craintes, qui faisait que les lettres blanches prenaient forme humaine. Humaine où bien démoniaque, l'actrice tendait à pencher pour le côté le plus obscure.

Son corps était lourd et tremblant, impossible à déplacer. L'air était comme glacé, de plus en plus froid et la vision que son esprit avait de la situation : de plus en plus chaotique. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de transe où les lettres blanches avaient des yeux noirs et lui tournaient autour comme autant de preuves qu'elle n'était jamais seule et que rien ne la protégeait de leur regard.

Kyoko ne serait plus tranquille... plus jamais. Son dos frissonnait à l'idée de devoir scruter le moindre coin de rue. Et alors qu'elle se voyait mentalement devenir folle et paranoïaque, une douce chaleur irradia ses épaules. Une chaleur dont elle eut du mal à estimer la provenance. Une douceur qui envahie son corps et fini par atteindre son cœur qui, apaisé, décéléra son allure.

Elle cligna des yeux, comme émergeant d'un long rêve lourd et pesant pour entendre, chuchotant doucement au coin de son oreille, la voix douce et rassurante – sans entendre l'inquiétude qu'elle communiquait - de la personne qu'elle avait le plus envie de voir quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Mogami-san... »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se retourner vers lui et encore quelques unes pour réaliser que tout était vraiment fini.

« Tsuruga-san... »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La question était limite pressante, empreinte du stress qui avait déferlé en lui. Il aurait eu du mal à décrire l'émotion qui l'avait parcouru alors qu'il voyait au loin cette ombre s'approcher d'elle lentement, inéluctablement... Sur l'instant, la peur l'avait guidé. Simple et parfois mauvaise conseillère, elle lui avait pourtant servi ici. Mais maintenant que la situation était, il l'espérait, sous contrôle, c'était une avalanche de contradictions qui envahissait l'esprit. De la colère contre Mogami qui, malgré tous ses avertissements s'était obstinée à l'attendre tard le soir, ignorant les dangers. Mais un soulagement qu'elle ait été là, pour qu'il puisse la protéger. Et si cela s'était produit ailleurs ? Il n'aurait pas été là. Il y avait aussi cette sourde envie de frapper, d'en vouloir à quelqu'un de concret, une envie qui appartenait à Kuon. Une envie de le poursuivre dans cette ruelle mais le besoin de rester auprès d'elle, pour ne pas encore une fois la laisser seule. Il faisait son maximum pour être calme et posé, pour gérer la situation au mieux pour elle et son état de choc.

Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'elle lui cachait ? Il le saurait bien assez tôt. Avec toute la délicatesse dont-il pouvait faire preuve, Ren encouragea la jeune femme à se remettre debout puis l'invita à monter chez lui. Une boisson chaude ne serait sûrement pas du luxe après une telle frayeur.

* * *

Un thé fumant au creux des mains, le regard résolument posé sur la table basse, Kyoko était perdue dans un monde où Ren ne la suivait pas du tout. Mais il attendit. Après ce qu'il venait de voir, il avait lui même besoin de calmer la tornade intérieure qui menaçait de fracasser son image et de laisser sortir Kuon au grand jour.

Il se passa bien vingt minutes dans un long silence pesant avant que la voix de Kyoko ne s'entende à nouveau. Le ton était très peu sûr et on eut cru que Kyoko avait fait la pire des erreurs. Ren l'écouta religieusement.

* * *

A la fin du récit, il ne put trop savoir s'il était heureux ou non. Elle n'avait certes pas fait part dans l'instant de ses problèmes mais il avait été la première et la seule personne à qui elle avait finalement décidé d'en parler.

Outre ce soucis prenant sa source dans une possessivité malvenue, venait maintenant la question du : que faire ? Celui qu'il soupçonnait être un homme savait où elle vivait, son emploi du temps et semblait la suivre. De plus, compte tenu du contenu des lettres, Ren ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre. La dernière était à la limite de la menace. Son envie de déchirer les lettres et de frapper lui revint sourdement, maintenu avec effort dans le recoin de plus secret de lui même. Peut être ne valait-il mieux pas que ce maniaque croise sa route de plus près un jour...

L'esprit professionnel de l'acteur lui interdit de songer à la police, mais s'il y avait bien une personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter, c'était bien le Président.

Reposant le courrier manuscrit et s'emparant de son téléphone, il composa le numéro qui était censé régler toute cette histoire.


	7. Sentiments

**Note : **Dû à mon emploi du temps, je n'ai pas pu écrire avant ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! ^^ Boulot boulot ! J'ai la chance d'avoir un week end de dispo, donc je bosse tous mes travaux en cours :D

**Neliia : **

Haha j'imagine, la pression retomberait bien là XD

Presque toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce petit chapitre ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Angie-Tenshi18 :**

Nous avons, il semble, la même vision de Ren :D Plus qu'à voir la suite ! (parfois j'ai l'impression de parler comme ci je l'attendais aussi, cette suite ! Lol ! Je suis censée la connaître :P )

Ici ce n'est pas encore la fin ! J'ai l'impression de vouloir avancer doucement pour être certaine de ne pas bâcler !

Bonne lecture de ce petit bout de chapitre !

**Kaela Naoki :**

La voici ! Merci de me suivre:D

**MaOrie :**

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère vraiment réussir à maintenant la cap !

**Ophelie.r :**

J'ai été un peu longue à livrer la suite ! Mais j'espère que ce petit développement te plaira tout de même:D

**Ermione33 :**

Merci beaucoup ! Reste plus qu'à savoir qui est cet admirateur:P

**Ciale :**

Merci ! Ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire sur Skip Beat mais c'est vrai que les personnages ne sont pas forcément faciles à respecter :D Surtout Kyoko !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sentiments

Un éclair traversa le ciel, déchirant les nuages comme l'on arrache un tissu fin prêt à céder. Dans ses oreilles, la cacophonie de la tempête battait son plein. Une tempête bipolaire. De celles qui vous perdent dans les méandres de ses bourrasques mais qui vous retrouve, pantelant, avant que l'inévitable ne se produise. Au milieu de ce décors apocalyptique, la silhouette droite et familière de Kyoko. Elle est là, figée entre le vent, les éclairs et cette ombre. Une ombre humaine au sourire malsain qui s'approche lentement mais sûrement de la jeune femme au visage marqué par la peur. Au moment ou la jeune femme s'éloigne, emportée loin de lui, une sourde envie de crier, hurler sa colère le prend, vive et forte comme cette tempête qui règne en lui...

Le réveil est rude, en sursaut. La pièce est encore plongée dans la nuit et Ren met quelques instants à se situer de nouveau. L'orage s'est envolé pour laisser la place à sa propre chambre, vide, sombre et à lui même, seul au milieu des draps froissés. Il est totalement en sueur. Une transpiration froide couvrant son corps frissonnant. La peur était encore là, elle ne prenait pas la peine de se cacher, pas ici et pas maintenant. Elle se lisait sur ses traits comme on lit les lettres d'encres noire sur une page blanche. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il tenta d'extraire de son esprit les images qui s'y incrustaient. Son monde intérieur était tiraillé entre ses deux lui. Deux vents contraires plongeants ses pensées dans le chaos. A cet instant son être dévoilait tout ce qu'il avait contenu un peu plus tôt, devant Kyoko...

Ren décida de se lever. Le réveil affichait deux heures passés et visiblement, son sommeil tourmenté ne lui permettrait pas de se reposer. L'appartement était calme, comme vide. Pas un son ne se faisait entendre. Il passa doucement devant la porte de la chambre d'amis. Une porte close qu'il fixa durant deux bonnes minutes, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

**Flash Back**

Le téléphone sonna un moment avant que, à l'autre bout du fil, une voix allante ne lui réponde. Si cette dernière laissait percer une pointe de curiosité, elle ne semblait pas alarmée par l'heure de l'appel. Les premiers échanges de courtoisie furent bref, l'acteur ne désirant pas s'attarder d'avantage.

« Nous serait-il possible de nous voir à la première heure ? »

Il y eut un silence court sur la ligne. Le Président était perspicace et Ren ne désirait pas se perdre en paroles, ni lui expliquer le problème par téléphone. Pour se rendre compte de l'étendu du problème, il fallait lire les lettres, puis se faire raconter l'incident de la nuit.

« Peux-tu au moins me dire qui cela concerne, Ren ? »

Sa voix était sérieuse. C'était la voix de quelqu'un qui ne rigolait pas, ou plus. Dans la voix de Ren raisonnait un échos qu'il aurait aimé ne pas entendre. Cette manière très sérieuse de parler, ce timbre et cette attitude grave... Ce tout le ramenait dans le passé, dans un passé où « Ren » n'était pas serein. Dans un passé à la dimension si sérieuse qu'il en avait changé de pays, de physique et de nom...

Rendez-vous fut prit à six heures le lendemain matin, dans son bureau.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Le verre qu'il vida, comme assoiffé, n'étancha pas sa soif. Peut être tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une soif que l'on ne pouvait pas stopper si facilement. Des inquiétudes, des questions, des peurs et toute la tension contenue de la soirée. Il s'agissait d'un tout que rien sauf la vérité, le pourquoi et une solution durable ne pouvait arrêter. Avait-il seulement fait le bon choix sur l'attitude à adopter pour le moment ? Sans vouloir ordonner, mais non sans avoir été ferme dans sa démarche, Ren avait statué de manière définitive qu'il était hors de question que Kyoko retourne chez elle ce soir. Il savait que c'était une décision qui n'était pas la bienvenue techniquement à la vue de leur statut respectif, mais ils l'avaient après tout déjà fait...

La jeune femme dormait donc actuellement dans la chambre d'ami, celle là même dont il avait fixé la porte quelques minutes auparavant.

Sur la table de salon trônaient les lettres que Kyoko avait reçues. Les sachant en de bonnes mains, elle n'avait pas souhaité les récupérer. Arrivait-elle à fermer l'œil ? Dans quel état était-elle ? Ren était bien placé pour savoir, souvenir à l'appuie, que Kyoko n'était pas le genre de femme à laisser transparaître ses angoisses. Kuon avait réussi à ce qu'elle se confie, mais Kuon _n'était pas là_.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsque Kyoko arriva tranquillement dans le salon. Elle avait souhaité se lever tôt afin de pouvoir rendre à son hôte son hospitalité. Elle se doutait, un léger sourire aux lèvre, que Ren ne devait pas être le type de personne à prendre un petit déjeuner équilibré tous les matins.

Ce qu'elle trouva dans le salon fut un homme endormi, assis sur le sofa. Il avait la mine fermée de la personne pour qui le sommeil avait été rude. Sur son ventre, retenu par l'une de ses mains, l'une des lettres blanche. Elle était dépliée, délivrant son contenu effrayant. Etait-il possible que Ren soit tellement inquiet qu'il s'était endormi là, sûrement sans le vouloir, tandis qu'il relisait ces lettres à la recherche d'un indice, d'une réponse ?

Pendant un instant, Kyoko perdit de vue les missives, la menace, l'agression... et ne vit que Ren, inquiet pour elle et qui venait de sacrifier une précieuse nuit de repos à la recherche de ce... Comment devait-elle l'appeler ? Stalker ? Puis du remord. Le remord de voler ce temps précieux à un homme si occupé. Qu'aurait-elle dû faire ? Peut être contacter directement le Président. Au final, le résultat était le même... Alors peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû...

« Ton visage semble soucieux. Si c'est le fait de m'avoir vu dormir ici j'en suis désolé... »

Surprise, Kyoko paniqua un peu, prise de court.

« Ah non ! Non ! C'est juste que... »

« Que... »

Le visage de Ren était à demi sérieux. Le réveil était difficile mais somme toute, se réveiller pour voir Kyoko face à lui avait un petit quelque chose de très agréable. Seule sa mine soucieuse gâchait ce plaisir.

« Vous avez sûrement mal dormi... je... peut être que si j'avais été voir le Président directement... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Mogami-san... Si cette mine est le résultat d'une inquiétude pour mon sommeil tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mes rôles en sont la première cause d'ailleurs. »

Ce regard qu'elle lui faisait maintenant, il commençait à bien le connaître. C'était celui de la jeune fille prise de remord, mais rassurée. Même si visiblement son esprit était encore engluée dans cette politesse qu'elle maîtrisait bien, peut être trop.

« Ne trouves tu pas normal d'avoir cherché conseil auprès d'un sempai ? »

Sa voix était calme et rassurante. Il savait qu'en parlant ainsi, oui, en utilisant ces termes, Kyoko serait rassurée.

Bientôt ils seraient devant le Président. Bientôt, cette histoire serait un mauvais souvenir... oui, bientôt.


End file.
